Mixing Things Up
by Rock-Solid-Fantasies
Summary: Paulina and Sam are paired up to do a book report, and they just can't stop fighting. They're both convinced that the other has a much more easy life. After yet another fight, they storm off in an angry rage. Unfortunately for them, a ghost named Mixie overheard them fighting. Thinking that she'll help them get along better, Mixie, a new ghost interferes. Rated T just in case
**Hello fellow fans! I recently finished my story based off of the challenge by CrayonPencil. (Check out her bio). I was reading fanfics about DP and this plot came to me! I am sorry about the cover I had to make it myself on note paper…...so ya….sorry xD. This is only a part of the cover. The whole thing is on my instagram account check my bio for my account name. ;) The new ghost is an OC and she is on the cover image. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Please R &R because your reviews inspire me to write!**

* * *

Mr. Lancer stood at the front of the classroom. He was wearing an ugly plaid shirt and pants that were way too small. His ginormous gut spilled from his abdomen. He was assigning his annual book report. He was putting the class into groups of two.

"...Foley and Fenton, Baxter and Kwan, Star and Valerie, Sanchez and Manson."

"Yes!" Tucker and Danny high-fived.

"WHAT?" Sam and Paulina yell at the same time!

"I can't work with that low-life!"

"And I can't work with that stuck-up airhead!"

"Ladies! Calm down before I send you both to the principal's office! Now you two will be partners and there is nothing that will change that. So, I suggest you two work out whatever problems you have. Class dismissed!"

With that, Lancer leaves for lunch probably from the meat-buffet.

* * *

At Paulina's House After School

Sam and Paulina are sitting at a table trying to come up with a good book to write a report on.

"We are doing a report on _How to Be Popular_!" Paulina shouted.

"Ya Right! Like I want anything to do with some stupid book about how shallow I need to be! We are doing one how famous people died. Now that is interesting."

"No way loser I am not letting you ruin my reputation. Why can't I ever do anything my way?" Paulina whined.

"Your way? You always get it your way! Try living in my shoes I spend my whole life fighting my parents so I can be me! You know how hard that is?"

"No I don't and I don't need to! I know I'm better than you anyway. You think being me is easy?"

"Oh poor shallow Paulina. Miss Popularity who everybody loves and wants to be! I am so sorry for you." Sam said sarcastically

. "You know what Goth girl?", Paulina sneered. "Get out of my house!"

"Fine I'd be glad to! See you tomorrow Paulina!", Sam walked out of the house and slammed the door. She started walking home, wondering what it would be like to be Paulina. I mean what could be wrong with her life? She _is_ perfect, isn't she?

A ghost with dark aqua hair flew past. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a light blue shirt with two arrows crossing on it. She had one bright green eye and one bright blue eye. She looked like she was in her early twenties. "Looks like I have some work to do.", she whispered to herself. "Classic case of the Alpha and Omega. Popular vs Loser. Oh yes, this will be fun." She raised her hands as a green smoke seeped from them.

Sam looked up. "Ugh! What is that?", She breathed in the smoke and coughed. "Ugh oh it's getting dark I better head home." She ran home away from the smoke. _I'll tell Danny about this he might have some idea,_ She thought.

Sam hadn't noticed that some of the smoke had drifted towards Paulina's house. Floated into Paulina's bedroom through the windows. Floating above the street, Mixie looked satisfied. The ghost flew back to the Ghost Zone. _I'll check on them tomorrow. See how they're doing._ She thought with a smile. _I can't wait to see their faces. Hey! Maybe they'll learn something._

* * *

 **Ok so this beginning chapter may have been topped with weak sauce, but hey, it is my first original** **idea and my second fanfic! If it seems like a dumb idea then I'll scrap it. Let me know in the reviews what y'all think. I have more ideas up my sleeve but I wanted to throw this one out first. So ya, tell me watcha think in the reviews. Again sorry for the cover image...I tried. Lol Please R &R! **  
**DPCartoonCharacter Out! 3**


End file.
